


there are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights

by Pericardiaca



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roscoe is a wolf, Slice of Life, True Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires as F1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: It is the year 1813: Lewis wants to prove vampires exist... he gets a little more than he bargained for.Brocedes as vampires, remixed through history, until they decide to become formula one drivers and make new friends - Seb and Kimi get dragged into that vampire business, too. (Seb hates it. Kimi suffers. Lewis invents veganism.)[Title by Bram Stoker]
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	there are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a giant THANKS to everyone who helped this fic along!! You are all awesome. 
> 
> This fic is a bit of a mess, and I want to say once more that this is a vampire fic so please be prepared for a little bit of blood spilling, but I promise it's all in good fun. I could've written about them for all eternity but it got to that point where I kinda started to hate it so I decided to just post it oops? I would love a lil comment, and as always, please feel free to come cry with me over Lewis and Nico (and simi and buttonso and vampires and everything!!) on my [tumblr](https://shellhaeds.tumblr.com) <333

**#  
1813**

Lewis was exhausted when he reached the pub in the tiny village. It was snowing heavily and he’d had to walk a lot further than he’d anticipated. But he had made it, and he had a gut feeling that this expedition was going to be a success. 

Knocking on the wooden door, he turned a little to take another look at the castle. It was looming in the distance, mist enveloping its main tower in a ghostly glow. The moon was hanging low in the night sky, and Lewis was sure he heard a wolf howl in the distance. Before he could ponder over the fact that that sounded a little too close for comfort, the door to the pub opened. 

“You’re not invited in! We’re closed!” An old woman was peeking through the slit between door frame and the heavy wood as if she was afraid he would force his way in if she opened it a little too wide.

Lewis put on his best smile. “I’ve travelled very far, my lady, and I will recompense you well. Do you have a room for me?” 

“No. Good luck out there.” 

Without so much as another glance the door slammed shut, leaving Lewis standing in the cold, exhaling a cloud of condensation in a sigh. “Damnit”, he cursed. 

Lewis adjusted the strap of his travel bag and turned around. He wasn’t too surprised, considering what he came here for. The village was small, but he was still hopeful that there might be someone willing to host him for a night. He was able to pay well, and he really did not want to freeze out here. Or get eaten by those wolves. 

However every door he knocked on stayed closed. He got yelled at a couple of times, including a threatening “Are you trying to get us killed?!” by a particularly enraged man. It was time to face a decision. He could walk up to the castle - or turn back to the train station, where no train or coach would be passing by for the next several days. 

The castle it was. 

Lewis clenched his teeth and started walking. The cold was starting to seep through his overcoat and his thin gloves didn’t do much to keep the moist night air away from his fingers. He was desperately wishing for a fire and a hot supper, but no. This was the price explorers had to pay. And if Lewis managed to find what he came for then he would consider this trip his biggest personal achievement - frozen fingers or not. 

Lewis walked through the deadly silent village, not a single window illuminated by the glow of a fireplace or even a candle. It was odd, like everyone was playing dead - and it made Lewis even more confident that he was onto something here. Vampires. 

He had read about the ‘cold ones’, the evil creatures from folkloric tales, undead, blood-sucking and death-bringing. His mythology book had been very tight-lipped, but Lewis had managed to recover other sources. After searching two libraries in his home town he had travelled to London to satisfy his curiosity. Surely, if anyone had ever encountered a vampire then there must be a proper record somewhere. Maybe notes from the medical exam or the death certificate of the victim. But there was nothing. However, the lack of proof had not stopped Lewis, and he had turned towards to spoken word, listening to whispered tales of horror and hushed words of warning. They had led him here: Into a tiny village next to the imposing Rose Hill Castle. 

It was rumoured that a vampire had hunted here once, not too long ago, and that the villagers still lived in fear of them returning. Lewis was interested in speaking to the locals and gathering as much information as possible, maybe even figuring out where the vampire had moved to or if they had died. 

At least, that had been the plan. Now that everyone had turned him down for hospitalities he wasn’t so sure anymore if the people would actually be willing to talk to him.

He’d find out soon enough; there was a more pressing matter at hand. Lewis had made it through almost the entire forest and was now walking up the winding road that led to the entrance of Rose Hill Castle. 

The soft rustling of the forest gave way to an eerie silence. Lewis hadn’t heard the wolves howl again, thankfully, and the noise of his footsteps on the freshly fallen snow was the only sound disrupting the quiet night. 

Lewis shuddered and pulled his overcoat tighter around his torso. His hand brushed over his bag, making sure the snow couldn’t get inside. That’s when he heard a rustling noise.

It sounded like there was someone else walking through the snow. Lewis’ attention immediately focused on the noise and he whipped his head to the side. His left hand was fumbling for the gun he had brought, a useless old thing that only held two bullets and it wasn’t even loaded. 

“Hello?”, Lewis called out. His senses were hyperfocused on a possible answer, another noise, anything betraying a presence of another human around him.

When a blonde man walked out of the forest, noiseless, with an ethereal grace as if mundane things like crunching snow under his boots were below him, Lewis knew immediately that he was wrong. There was no other human here. 

“Hello”, the vampire responded softly and smiled. He had a striking face, blonde hair and clean cut features; something dark painted his lips almost blood red in the moon shine - _blood_, Lewis realised. His heart was beating fast as if it was trying to remind him of the very blood that was pumping through his veins right now. 

“Who are you?”, Lewis blurted out before he could stop himself and he stood his ground even when the vampire came closer. He felt drawn to him, his eyes tracking the supernaturally graceful movements, the way the dark suit and the cape he was wearing fit against his frame. Lewis had read accounts of people being enthralled by vampires, having their minds ensnared or read and their will bent. Worried that that was what was happening here, he tried to even out his breathing and stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t help him. And after all this is what he came for, wasn’t it? 

“My name is Count Nico Rosberg”, the vampire said and he cocked his head a little. His attention was focused on Lewis, his eyes a startling blue and Lewis felt like he couldn’t look away. “It is very unusual to meet a human out here, at night. You’re not from here, are you?” 

Lewis swallowed, and shook his head. “I’m not. I was... looking for somewhere to stay the night, actually”, he heard himself say. He was distracted, wondering if Count Rosberg’s beauty was enhanced by his vampirism or if he’d always been this pretty. Not that it really mattered but-

The vampire laughed, clearly surprised by Lewis’ boldness and came another step closer. “Sorry, what? Did you just... come onto me?” He was smirking, blood-stained lips pulled back to reveal a set of fangs. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

Lewis almost choked on his own spit. “No!”, he squeaked, scrambling to compose himself. “I simply failed to make accommodations for tonight, unfortunately.” At least the vampire clearly had no power over him - apart from exposing him as the bumbling idiot he was. Embarrassing. Lewis did not like how his heart was still beating fast in, well, excitement. 

Count Rosberg blinked. “Aren’t you scared?”, he inquired. He was close enough now that Lewis could see that the snow flakes glittering in his blonde hair, making it look like a halo. “Do you not see that I’m a monster?” 

Exhaling a puff of air, Lewis straightened his back. “You’re a vampire, not a monster.” He was startled to realise it was true. He wasn’t scared. He was fascinated. 

There was a pregnant pause where Count Rosberg just stared at Lewis. “Vampires are monsters. Sorry, what was your name again?” 

“I hadn’t told you yet. I’m Lewis Hamilton.” 

Lewis was holding as still as possible. The vampire had raised his hand, almost touching Lewis’ cheek with his finger. 

“I’m not going to kill you”, Count Rosberg suddenly said, earnest and serious, as if that was a normal piece of conversation. 

He was holding Lewis’ gaze, and Lewis felt a shiver run down his spine. He caught himself looking down at Count Rosberg’s lips. The blood should be repulsive, the knowledge of the fangs hidden behind them should be harrowing, but Lewis couldn’t stop himself from wondering how soft they’d feel against his own lips. “I’m not worried about that, Count Rosberg.” 

“Right.” Count Rosberg pulled his hand back without ever touching Lewis, and brought a bit of distance between them. “Aren’t you a curious being, Lewis Hamilton.” 

Lewis shrugged and let go of all remaining reservations he’d harboured towards Count Rosberg. Also his survival instinct, probably. “So... about staying the night...?” 

Count Rosberg had blushed, and had invited him to Rose Hill Castle. The walk had been quite pleasant, even though the wolves had howled in the distance again, but having a vampire by his side made Lewis feel protected. Maybe not what he should be feeling, but from the second he’d laid eyes on Nico his emotions had been going rogue. 

When he finally sat in front of a fireplace, the heat warming him and making him sleepy, Count Rosberg had asked what brought him to the town and Lewis recounted his curiosity for vampires. The Count had been a little offended, but when Lewis put his hand on his arm to reassure him he’d quickly calmed down. He’d also asked Lewis to call him Nico. 

Nico. 

That was what he was thinking about when he was lying in bed later, wondering what _Nico_ was up to while he would be wasting his time with sleep. 

He was thinking about him when he waited in the kitchen, before Nico managed to produce a breakfast for him. It was just bread, jam and a raw egg, but it was the gesture that counted. 

Lewis was thinking about him when he wandered along the route they had taken when Nico had shown him around the castle, when he played on the grand piano in the ballroom for him, and when he took him to his extensive library. 

He knew he was in too deep. Lewis let his fingers sweep over the polished wood of the piano and sat down. Nico was a vampire. He was staying in a vampire’s castle, and he had no wish to leave it behind. To leave Nico behind. 

His trip may have started with curiosity, and he had definitely gotten in way over his head, but... Lewis was falling in love. He’d known it the second Nico had smiled at him in that forest, blood on his lips, when it wasn’t a feeling of danger that had taken a hold of him. 

“Can you play?” 

Nico’s voice startled Lewis out of his thoughts. 

“What? Oh, yeah, a little. But not as well as you.” Lewis turned on the piano bench to face Nico. He was wearing a black suit and a robe, and Lewis couldn’t help himself - he let his gaze wander over Nico’s body. 

Nico smirked and came over, indicating that he wanted to sit next to Lewis on the narrow bench. Lewis let him, their thighs pressed against each other, and Lewis heart beat loud enough that Nico would be able to hear it even without his enhanced vampire senses. 

“Please, play for me.” 

Lewis could feel his cheeks heat up when he lowered his hands on the ivory keys, starting to play Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. It was quite new, maybe Nico hadn’t heard it yet, but Lewis had fallen in love with it the first time he’d heard it played and had immediately acquired the sheets to learn it himself. 

It wasn’t as perfect as the symphony Nico had played for him, but it was full of emotion and longing. Lewis put his everything into it. 

When the last notes rang out, he let his hands sink on his lap. “Nico-“ 

“Lewis-“, Nico began at the same time, then he laughed. “You first.” 

Lewis looked at Nico, and took a deep breath. He was so close, and he became even more conscious of how their bodies were touching. 

“I just wanted to thank you. I know I can’t stay here forever, and I’m sure you don’t usually do this for, uhm. People like me. I cherish this experience and...” Lewis’ voice trailed off, suddenly unsure of what to say when all he wanted to do was kiss Nico. 

He turned his head, and realised that Nico was looking at him as well. They were close enough for it, Lewis could just lean forward and - 

Nico put his hand on Lewis’ thigh. “I was going to ask you something.” 

Lewis blinked and leaned back a little. “Go ahead.” 

Nico smiled and let his hand travel up towards Lewis’ crotch. “I... you know you’re close enough to that I can smell your blood? I can hear it, pumping underneath your skin-“ 

He would never admit to it, but Lewis could feel himself harden. “I want you to kiss me before you bite me”, he whispered, his voice breaking on his request. 

Nico made a strangled sound. 

“I can’t”, he said, but he cupped Lewis’ face in his hands, turning on the piano bench so he was facing Lewis. “I want to kiss you so bad, I want your blood, I want you, I want... I can’t.”

Lewis’ head was spinning, his heart beating so fast it hurt. “Please”, he begged, blinking away a tear. It was love that was tearing him apart and if all he’d ever taste of it was one kiss and death then he’d take it. 

Nico pulled him in and their lips almost touched. “You’re special”, Nico mumbled against Lewis’ lips, and then he kissed him. 

Lewis world fell apart and got put back together, right there on that uncomfortable narrow piano bench. He thought he’d poured his emotions into the music and now realised that he hadn’t even scratched the surface. 

He climbed on Nico’s lap until Nico was leaning back against the piano, haphazardly pressing a couple of keys with his elbows where he had slipped his hands down Lewis’ body, now holding onto Lewis’ thighs.  
Lewis had his hands buried in Nico’s hair, pulling him in, holding him tight like it was the only time he’d ever get to do this. He tried not to think about the fact that it was. 

Moaning when his tongue touched one of Nico’s fangs, he rocked his hips against Nico. He could feel that Nico was hard too, and it turned him on even more. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle; when Nico kissed his way down over Lewis’ throat he only shuddered with arousal, not fear. Never fear, not with Nico. 

Nico picked him up and Lewis shuddered against him, the show of strength a huge turn on for him. Carrying him over to the sofa, Lewis landed on his back and looked up at Nico, breathless. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Nico said with feeling and then he leaned down to kiss Lewis again. Lewis gasped and unclipped Nico’s robe, throwing it to the side so he could finally slip his hands under his dress shirt. 

“Can I-“ Lewis voice broke on a moan when Nico ground his hips against him, their erections pressing together through the scratchy fabric of their clothes. 

“You can do everything you want, baby, look at you.” Nico ripped the buttons to Lewis’ shirt open, staring at his bare chest for a moment before he leaned down and licked over his nipple, licking and kissing his way up until he was hovering over Lewis’ neck.

“I love you”, Lewis moaned when he finally felt Nico’s lips caress the soft skin right over where his blood was pulsing through his carotid. 

“I love you too”, Nico replied, his voice scratchy and hoarse. “I am so sorry for what I’m about to do to you, but I cannot bear it anymore.” 

And then Nico bit him, fangs slicing through his skin, blood gushing over his tongue. Lewis only felt euphoria. 

He couldn’t remember when Nico had opened his trousers but the feeling of Nico’s fingers on his cock was the first sensation that cut through the haze of lust-desire-love he was drowning in. 

Lewis tried to buck his hips into Nico’s grip, but he couldn’t move, trapped between the bite on his neck and Nico’s weight pressing him down. When Nico started to move his hand on Lewis’ cock he almost passed out from pleasure, it was too much, his nerves couldn’t take it, he could feel Nico grinding against his thigh, the heat of his cock burning through the fabric and -

Then the fabric was gone, and it was skin on skin contact. Lewis whined, or maybe he screamed, trying to get closer to Nico. 

“Fuck me”, he slurred incoherently. “Please, Nico, make me yours!”

Nico was moving against him. Lewis could feel the tension in his muscles, the supernatural strength lying in wait to hurt and destroy that was only bringing him pleasure. It made him lightheaded. The next stroke of Nico’s hands brought Lewis over the edge. He came with Nico’s fangs in his throat, Nico’s fingers around his cock, Nico’s body against his, Nico’s name on his lips - and his life in Nico’s hands. 

When Lewis opened his eyes again Nico had taken his life.

“Lewis! You’re awake!”

Nico was sitting next to him on a - bed, Lewis supposed, since it was soft and comfy. Nico must have moved him. 

“What-“ Lewis cleared his throat and tried again. “What happened?” 

He looked up at Nico. He seemed worried, brushing Lewis’ curls out of his face. Nico smiled at him with so much sadness that Lewis’ heart clenched. 

“I have done something unforgivable.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Nico let his finger run over Lewis’ throat and tapped it against his pulse point, humming lightly. 

Trying to sit up, Lewis protested: “That’s not unforgivable! I said you... could. You could have had all my blood if you... wanted.” 

Reaching for Nico’s hand, Lewis held it against his chest. “I love you, Nico, I meant it.” 

“I turned you.” 

Nico had whispered the words as if they were a dark secret. He blinked several times as if there were tears trying to spill out of his eyes. 

“I turned you and I didn’t even ask because I was so afraid you’d say no to... being a monster.” Nico was holding on to Lewis’ hand tightly and rambled: “Of course you don't want to be like... like this. I know you’re a good man. You were the best man there ever was and I tainted it out of selfishness.” 

He lowered his head in shame, refusing to meet Lewis’ eyes. 

“Nico”, Lewis said softly. He sat up for good, his body obeying him again, and moved to sit on the edge of the mattress next to Nico. Admittedly, he was freaking out a little bit, now that he tried to feel his own heart beat he came to the realisation that there _was none_... but it was okay. He had Nico. 

Nico shook his head. “I’m so sorry. I know there is no excuse.” 

“Listen to me.” Lewis extended his hand, looking at it. “Am I really a vampire?”

After Nico nodded, Lewis grabbed his shoulders and in one smooth motion - smoother and faster than a human could ever hope to manage - he pressed him back onto the mattress. Thrilled that he had overpowered Nico he straddled his lap and enjoyed the surprised look on his face. 

“You gave me more than I dared to hope for even in my wildest dreams”, Lewis explained with feeling. “I was ready to give you my life just to have you once. Instead you gave _me_ life, and now you own me - heart, body, soul.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Nico’s. “I cannot wait to live through eternity with you.”

Nico raised his hand and put it in Lewis’ neck, pulling him closer. “I cannot believe how kind you are.” 

“Also in love”, Lewis added cheekily, and then he kissed Nico. 

Well. 

He tried. 

He had forgotten he had fangs now. 

“Ow!!!“

“Oh”, Nico added quickly with a sheepish expression, “yeah, fangs, they. They’re in the way a bit at the beginning, don’t cut your tongue open.” 

“Too late.” Lewis pushed his tongue out and tried to look at it. A couple of drops of blood fell directly onto Nico’s lips. 

Lewis froze. “How is there still blood-?”

Nico leaned up and kissed him, this time slowly enough that Lewis managed to get his tongue around his teeth. When every drop of blood had been licked up by Nico he pulled back. 

“Ah, it’s just a quirk. It’s not the same as human blood, we can’t feed on it but...” Nico rolled them around so that Lewis was now resting below him. “But you should still feel the same way when I bite you...”

With a moan, Lewis let his hands wander over Nico’s back. “I want you inside me when you do it.” 

A shudder ran through Nico’s body and he looked at Lewis like he was his entire world, but he hesitated. 

Slowly, Nico said: “I... I love you. I promise you I can’t hurt you anymore. If you... want to trust me again.” 

“I never stopped trusting you”, Lewis replied, his expression soft and open. “All I wanted was you, and you gave yourself to me. Now, please, have me.” 

Nico did have him. 

**#  
1814**

Lewis was sitting in front of the fireplace with a thick book open in his lap. It was a cozy evening with rain rhythmically pattering against the window. Nico was late, and Lewis was impatiently waiting for him, not even pretending to read his book anymore at this point. The grandfather clock in the corner and its rhythmic ticking were only furthering Lewis’ restlessness. 

Then, finally, Lewis heard the front gate squeak. He had been meaning to oil it, he suddenly remembered, but the task faded into unimportance - Nico was back. Lewis got up from the sofa and hurried over to the window, leaning against it and draping the dark velvet robe he was wearing over himself to look bored and.. well, not like he spent the last half hour antsy and worried. 

He knew Nico would be able to see through his act as soon as he laid eyes on him, but still. It won’t get to that though, because Nico is cussing and making a lot of noise in the hallway. Lewis frowned. They wanted to go hunting today, make the most out of the night that would soon be illuminated by a full moon. 

“Lewis?”, Nico calls. There’s a loud thump and another curse, and Lewis pursed his lips when he left his Dramatically Draped Disposition next to the window. The worry that had eased when he first heard Nico come home took over again. Ever since Lewis got turned not too long ago he isn’t sure if the heightened emotions are a result of being a vampire or if they come with the way Nico makes him feel. Always easier to say it’s Nico’s fault, though. 

“I’m here!”, Lewis called back and opened the heavy wooden doors that keep the heat from the fire inside the sitting room. What he saw outside, on their cream carpet in the corridor, made his heart skip a beat. Or it would’ve, if his heart was still beating. 

”Look what I got you!” Nico was beaming, even though there’s blood on his hand and his starchy white dress shirt and also on the carpet. The cream coloured carpet. “It’s raining and cold and I know you’ve been a little moody recently so I thought we could cut the hunting short and just go cuddle in bed? I brought you dinner.” 

Nico was smiling brightly, excited for Lewis reaction, as he tried to pull the dead person he’s holding a little higher, shaking them to show that they’re still... edible. Lewis had to suppress a shudder, he still wasn’t entirely used to this new lifestyle and got caught up in outdated human morality sometimes. What he used to think of as people just the same as he once was is now... a delectable dinner. 

“That’s... very thoughtful of you”, Lewis said politely and inspected the body a little closer, careful not to get any blood on his garments. “It certainly smells good.” 

Nico’s smile got even wider until his fangs are showing. “I’m glad! I tried to get something extra nice for you. You deserve it, darling.” 

Lewis gaze flickered between the neck of their victim where he knew the blood would pour over his tongue in just a few moments and Nico’s lips. He kissed Nico first. 

When he pulled back again he was smirking. “How about we bring that body with us into the bed room?” 

Nico blinked, surprised, and then a dirty grin spread over his face. 

“With pleasure.” 

They made it into one of the many bedrooms the castle harbours and stripped, neither of them wanted the blood all over their clothes. They’ve ruined enough that way. 

“Get on the bed”, Lewis instructed with a bossy voice, looking his fill when Nico bend down to put his shoes into a corner of the room. 

Nico turned around. “What about our dinner?” 

“I’d love to eat it off your stomach.” 

Nico’s breath caught in his throat, and he could feel his cock twitch. “That sounds like an excellent plan.” 

He went to lie down on his back, his gaze glued to Lewis. Lewis picked up the body and carried it over to the bed. 

“You look hot, carrying a dead body, do you know that?”, Nico said. “It’s cute how it took you a bit to get around to killing humans, to adjust to that part, you know. But then you have ideas like this and I just fall in love with you all over again.” 

Lewis felt giddy every time Nico told him he loved him, his dead heart feeling all fluttery. “Thanks, baby.” He fluttered his lashes at Nico and then held the body over him. “Let’s see.” Lewis leaned down and used his fangs to cut the throat open. 

Blood immediately dripped down, gushing out of the wound. Lewis looked at Nico, and licked across the steady stream of blood to get it all over his face; then he let it drip on Nico. 

“It’s still a little warm.” Nico watched Lewis, his pupils dilating and his mouth open, fangs poking over his bottom lip. 

Lewis laughed. “Good.” He held the body up higher, so the blood poured into the general direction of Nico’s face. Nico opened his mouth and drank, sloppily gulping down the blood. Lewis helped himself to another bite on the other side of the neck. When the flow started to thin out, Lewis threw the empty body away.

“Finally”, he said, and licked his lips. He assessed Nico quickly, the blood smeared over his face, pooling in the dips of his collarbones and all the way down to his navel, and he had made sure to get a good amount on Nico’s cock. Lewis couldn’t wait to lick that off. 

But patience was a virtue, and he was going to drive Nico crazy, so he started out with kissing him. “Hmmmm”, Lewis hummed, and made sure to lick a couple of drops off of Nico’s chin. 

Nico gasped when Lewis went on to suck on his neck, that spot where he loved to bury his fangs. He didn’t yet, though, he only sucked a hickey in place and then moved on to slurp the cooling blood from Nico's chest. 

It tasted good, and Lewis took his time to explore every inch of Nico's skin with his tongue. He scared his fangs over Nico's nipples, making him shudder, and when he licked into Nico's navel he actually had to hold him down so Nico stopped squirming. 

"Lewis", he moaned, "please touch me!" 

With a grin, Lewis moved further down along Nico's body until he faced his erection; it was already leaking precum. Curious how it would taste when mixed with blood, Lewis licked it off before lowering his mouth on Nico's cock. It tasted like coppery iron and Nico. 

"Fuck!" Nico grabbed Lewis' curls with one hand, tugging a little to try and make Lewis move faster. Lewis resisted for a couple of seconds, just because he could, then he gave in. He let Nico hit the back of his throat before he moved back up, slowly, dragging his tongue over the pulsating vein on the underside of Nico's cock. 

"God this feels so good", Nico babbled, watching Lewis through half lidded eyes. "You're so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby." 

Lewis growled, and scraped his fangs along the crown of Nico's cock, which elicited a full body shudder in Nico. With a satisfied smirk Lewis took Nico back in his mouth, letting him fuck his throat and making sure that his fangs left red scratch marks behind on the base of Nico's cock. 

Nico was breathing heavily, little whines spilling over his lips in between his words, and he kept praising Lewis: "You're the most beautiful sight I've laid my eyes upon in all the cursed years I've lived. The most perfect, I can't believe you're mine, mine forever and all eternity, fuck!"

Lewis pulled off, his lips shiny with saliva and blood. Nico was doing too much talking. He pointedly kissed the base of Nico's cock before sinking his teeth right into the protruding vein there. 

Nico screamed, and came immediately, just as Lewis had planned, but Lewis didn't move. He lapped up some of Nico's blood. It tasted so much better than their dinner, sweet and promising. 

"Lewis, Lewis, Lewis, please, let me fuck you!" Nico sounded barely coherent, and Lewis felt a little proud and immensely turned on by the fact that he had turned Nico into a mess. And a mess he was, lying in a pool of blood, his cum now mixing with it, face flushed, looking up at Lewis with an expression of pure admiration. 

Making use of his vampire motor skills, Lewis sat up in a smooth motion, positioning his hands next to Nico's head until he had lifted himself up.

"I'm not gonna say no to an invitation like that", Lewis rasped, his voice gruff from having a dick in his throat. Nico quickly helped to position his cock, still hard and twitching at the promise of what was to come, and then Lewis was sinking down on him. Bless vampire physiology. 

Lewis lifted himself up again and started to fuck himself on Nico's cock, moaning when it hit the perfect spot inside of him. He tried to stick to a rhythm, gyrate his hips and ride Nico slow and good, but it didn't take long until Nico lost his patience. 

"Let me-" 

In a swift show of strength Nico turned them around, moving Lewis onto his back and holding his legs up. This way he could fuck Lewis properly - not that Lewis riding him wasn't amazing, but Nico needed to make Lewis scream his name. 

"Oh baby", he whispered, kissing him sloppily and out of breath as soon as he'd found into a fast, hard rhythm. "Do you like the way I feel inside of you?" 

Lewis' response was a broken moan, his spine curving upwards in response to Nico's deep thrusts. "Yeah", he said, distracted by Nico's kisses. 

"Want me to bite you too?" Nico sneaked a hand between their bodies, touching Lewis' neglected cock. It was straining against Nico's fingers, and Nico knew it wouldn't take much to make Lewis come. 

"You know I do!" Lewis' hands were restless, wandering over Nico's back, scratching his scapula, before he went to tug on Nico's hair. 

Nico smirked and kissed Lewis again, drawing it out and fucking his tongue into Lewis' mouth until Lewis was making a whining noise every time Nico hit his prostate. After he sunk his fangs into Lewis' skin he manage two more thrusts, three, before Lewis clenched down on him. 

"Nico!" Moaning his name, Lewis was riding out the wave of pleasure that had taken over him, and he took Nico over the edge with him. 

They stayed like that, afterwards, Nico's softening cock still inside Lewis, come and blood staining everything, and Nico closed his arms around Lewis. 

"That was hot", he murmured, easing out of Lewis so he could hug him better. Lewis made a small noise and then cuddled up against him, his head resting on Nico's cheat. 

"Hot and messy", Lewis replied around a yawn. Vampires might not need to sleep, but a night with Nico still tired him out - and the comfort of a lazy afterglow nap with the love of his immortal existence was a special kind of joy. 

Nico chuckled, and tried to wiggle out of the wet spot without dislodging Lewis. "Do you want me to carry you to the bath?" 

"Nap first?", Lewis mumbled, rolling Nico on his back so he could lie down on top of him, and moving him to the only sparsely blood-spattered side of the bed. 

A fond smile spread on Nico's face, and he moved his arm to brush a sweaty curl out of Lewis' face. "Sure thing, baby. I love you." 

"You too", was all Lewis managed before he closed his eyes. 

**#  
1847**

“Roscoe!”, Lewis called out. “Coconut! Bailey!” 

He stood in the forest around their castle and was straining his superhuman hearing for the pattering of paws. 

Nico and him had just returned from their hunt, each of them treating themselves to a full human, and Lewis felt full and warm and content. The weather was nice out, as it was a warm summer night, and he felt like the wolves deserved a cuddle. 

Roscoe was the first to enter the clearing, his dark fur camouflaging him well against the trees. If possible he had gotten even bigger. He leaped at Lewis, toppling him over, and proceeded to lick his face. 

“I can’t believe how much he’s grown since you’re here”, Nico commented. Bailey was sniffing at his feet and Coco followed closely behind, both of them sitting down politely to wait for Nico to pet them. 

“Well”, Lewis said from underneath 300 pounds of furry predator, “I do feed him sometimes.” 

“You what?!”, Nico asked, incredulous. He was giving Coco head scritches, and she was lying on her back, all four feet up in the air. 

“I feed them”, Lewis repeated. He was wrestling with Roscoe now, and Bailey apparently decided to jump on top of them as well. Good thing Lewis wasn’t squishy like a human. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “I heard you the first time. You realise they’re wild animals? They’ve protected the castle grounds for hundreds of years. They were doing perfectly fine before you came along and... named them and all that.” 

Coco looked at Nico as if she’d understood every word of what he just said and got up, trotting over to Lewis. Lewis yelped when she jumped on his back. 

“I just love dogs okay! And you have a bunch of giant, adorable vampire watch dogs. I sometimes bring them scraps from dinner...” 

Nico sighed, and walked over to grab Roscoe by the neck before manage to drench Lewis from head to toe in slobber. “You can’t feed them human meat.” 

“Why not?”, Lewis asked, continuing to give Coco and Bailey simultaneous belly rubs. “They’re vampire wolves, Nico. They’re immortal. Who cares if I spoil them! They deserve it. Don’t you, Coco, you’re such a good girl, you deserve all the snacks in the world!” 

Nico groaned. “When I got the wolf pack it was supposed to be a symbol for my animalistic instincts, the monster I had become! And now they’re lap dogs.” 

Lewis grinned at him, his face smushed against Coco’s. “Seems like you’re maybe getting mellow in your old age, Count Rosberg.” 

“Oh shut up!” Nico hid his face in Roscoe’s fur. Maybe he should’ve let the wolves eat Lewis back then on that fateful night in the forest. Or maybe not, considering how happy he was - and he was looking at millennia of happiness to come with Lewis and... yes, okay, and the wolves. 

**#  
1883**

A ball in London was always a special occasion. Nico had insisted they go, he hadn’t been at least a hundred years, and now that he had a partner for the first time... he was looking forward to it. 

Lewis wasn’t looking forward to it.

“The suit doesn’t fit”, he complained and looked at himself in the mirror, turning each way, trying to assess if the seam might rip if he bend over. “It’s too tight!” 

“It’s supposed to be like that. That’s the fashion trend of the decade, darling.” Nico was sipping on a whiskey and sitting in a chair at the Kingsman Tailor, watching Lewis complain his way through his fitting. 

“It’s not!” Lewis threw a dirty glance in Nico’s direction. “You made that up. I asked the tailor.” 

That made Nico grin. “Well, it’s not my fault the world just hasn’t understood the appeal of tight fitting slacks yet. What can I say, I’m a futurist!” 

“You’re an idiot, that’s what you are.” Lewis walked over and sat down on Nico’s lap. If the suit survived the next couple minutes, then it would survive an evening of awful dancing and schmoozing, Lewis supposed. 

Nico put his whiskey tumbler down and put his hands on Lewis’ hips, anticipating that lewis moved to straddle him. “Oh baby”, he breathed, and then they were kissing passionately. 

The good news were, Lewis suit did survive. The bad news were, the ball was actually really fun and Nico would never let him live it down that he’d complained for this long for nothing. 

It was already quite late and they had just finished a casual chat with a Lady Thisorthat of Somethingshire, Lewis hadn’t really paid attention, her perfume had smelled weird and he preferred to watch Nico interact with people sometimes. 

It reminded him of how they had met, and that Nico had never treated him like this. With a polite distance, a cold interest, the way one would examine a specimen under the microscope if said specimen was a delectable food item. 

No, Nico had looked at him and teased him and taken him home and opened up to him. And loved him. 

Lewis was staring at Nico with what could only described as a lovesick expression when the Moonlight Sonata started playing.

“Ah!”, Nico said, perking up and quickly apologising to the Lady before he swiftly pulled Lewis in the middle of the ballroom. “Our song.” 

Lewis breath hitched, and he let Nico pull him close, one hand on his back. They swayed a little when Lewis tried to make a slow waltz out of it before giving in to Nico’s lead.

Nico laughed quietly, his eyes sparkling when Lewis cocked his head a little so Nico had the perfect view of his neck. “That song always makes me want to feel your fangs in my neck”, Lewis admitted quietly, whispering the words into Nico’s ear so no one else would hear. 

Nico suppressed a moan. “Don’t worry, baby. We’re going to finish dancing, and look how well you did. Then we’re going to find a snack... and go home. Sound good?” 

Lewis pressed a supernaturally-quick kiss to Nico’s lips. “Sounds better than good.” 

They danced two more songs after that. Lewis did enjoy the way Nico’s body pressed up against his, and that everyone in the room knew they were the most elegant couple. The best looking too, of course.

**#  
1915 **

Nico was drinking a steaming cup of Earl Grey when the butler hurried into the room. “Sir!”, he said, his eyes wide in fear, carrying a small letter on a silver tray. “There’s news!” 

With an eye roll Nico put his breakfast down. This had exactly been the reason why he didn’t want to get involved with this war. Panicking and drama and you never really knew what was going on except that food was being spilled all over Europe. 

Uhm. Well. Thankfully Lewis wasn’t here to make a disappointed face at him for that remark.

“Calm down, James.” Humans were so irritating with their antics. Nico could not see the appeal of constantly having one in one’s house. He was currently staying in a house that belonged to one of the Royal Flying Corps generals Lewis was flying with, though, so he didn’t have a choice. The things he did for love. 

Nico took the letter and opened it, studying it for a minute, before he sighed. 

“Bad news, Sir?”, the butler inquired, clearly anxious for information. Nico could dismiss him if he wanted to, but everyone in the house had been rather pleasant towards him; being the eccentric husband of a fighter pilot was apparently enough to merit respect in this day and age. 

“Well, it seems so.” Nico blinked. “Squadron 44 has been shot down over France.” 

The butler froze for a moment, clearly lost for words. “Don’t despair, Sir. There is a chance your husband...” 

Nico stood up, his breakfast forgotten. “I will have to travel south immediately. Possibly even to France. Please see to it that a coach is waiting outside in an hour.” 

“Certainly, Sir.” The butler retreated with a bow, and Nico hurried to his room to pack his belongings.

When Lewis and him had first heard about the war they had been on a retreat in Scotland. Just a couple of months of private time just for them, but they got cut short when news of the Great War made their way up north. Lewis had immediately decided that he was going to enlist - as a fighter pilot. “I’ve always wanted to fly, this is my chance!”, Lewis had said, excitement in his eyes. Nico had tried to warn him, the advanced technology would make this war an especially ugly one, and wars were almost always a waste of time in Nico’s opinion. They didn’t solve conflict, they only enriched the winning side and people suffered. But Lewis had been determined to do his part, and who was Nico to deny Lewis. 

And now Nico had to go find him. He did not like not knowing where Lewis was and how he was doing, and Lewis possibly being stuck in France was an especially horrifying thought. 

Nico tried to get as much information about what exactly had happened to the squadron as possible while he was traveling along the coast. He had been able to secure a map and a fairly detailed description of where the airplanes had gone down. It had been close enough to the Channel that Nico was willing to bet Lewis would make his way over by himself - it was just a question of where exactly he’d end up. 

Nico was standing on a beach west of Dover, far enough from the narrowest point of the Channel that it was clear no human would try to cross here, but considering the tides and the weather it was the spot Lewis could reach on a direct route from where his plane went down. 

Debris was strewn all over the beach - even though it wasn’t used for troop embarkments shells and all kinds of scrap metal were everywhere. The Channel seemed to spit everything that fell in out again - and this included Lewis. 

When Lewis exited the water, he was fuming. His uniform was wet and clung to his body, ripped and burned and in tatters. “I’m done!”, he exclaimed as soon as he noticed Nico, not even questioning how he’d made it to the exact location Lewis had ended up in. “They can fight their war on their own. I had to _swim_ through the bloody Channel! From France, all the way over!” 

With a couple of vampire-fast steps he threw his arms around Nico and kissed him. Nico hugged him as tightly as possible and pulled Lewis closer. He had missed him so much. Knowing that Lewis couldn’t get hurt was one thing, but having him in his arms, safe and sound and a little angry was so much better.

“I love you”, Nico whispered against Lewis’ icy cold lips. “I’m not letting you do something stupid like that ever again.” 

Lewis made a sniffling noise and hid his face against Nico’s throat, trying to warm up his nose. “Next time you’re coming with me”, he said softly. Nico could feel Lewis’ smile. 

“I suppose. But we’re going back to Scotland now. We have to catch up on that vacation that got cut short by this damn war.” 

Lewis laughed. “Yes please”, he mumbled, sleepy and content, now that he was back where he belonged. “I love you too, Nico.”

**#  
1997**

Lewis and Nico were holding hands and strolling through a badly lit area of New York. They were hunting. And holding hands. Technically, they were multitasking. It was a warm night in early June, and New York was unusually calm. 

They would find someone before they’d return to their hotel room, and until then a stroll in the night was perfectly acceptable. They were walking past stores with flickering neon lights when a group of people walked out of one of the buildings. 

Both of them stopped, no communication was needed for that. They knew each other so well that they were in perfect synchrony. 

“Interesting”, Nico remarked, and watched the group disperse in front of the entrance of what seemed to be a cinema. “Do you want one of those?” 

Lewis let his gaze wander over the group. It seemed to be made up of couples, most of them were holding hands or snogging. “Sure”, he said easily and smiled at Nico, fangs showing. Nico shuddered. Lewis in hunting mode was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and he loved it. The focus, the danger, the way he leaned up to press a quick kiss against Nico’s lips before they separated and waited for one or two people to fall behind the group. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Nico watched as Lewis moved in the shadows, following the group, catching up to them. 

“Sorry,” Nico finally spoke up and looked at the man trailing a little behind the others. The girl he had been with seemed not too interested in continuing to talk to him. “Do you know what time it is?” 

It was a bit of a cliché method, definitely not their best work. But the group moved on, and they left the boy behind, exactly as planned. 

“Uhm”, he said, and nervously glanced to where his friends were walking further and further away from them. “No, I-“ 

“It’s time for dinner.” 

Lewis didn’t wait for their victim to process his words, he pounced. The way he moved reminded Nico of a cat, a big cat, like a panther. Confident and sure that all that separated him from success was a single bite; and he was right. 

Nico let Lewis drink first, it was his kill after all, and he wanted to admire him a bit more. With the blood running over his chin and the glint of his fangs he looked every inch the apex predator he was. The shirt he was wearing was bunching up around his biceps and left his tattoos visible. Nico loved them, loved tracing them with his fingers and his tongue. He loved Lewis so much it almost hurt. 

“What are you looking at?”, Lewis asked with a smirk, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

Nico let his gaze wander over Lewis again, this time as provocatively as possible. “You.” 

But it was his turn with their dinner, and he quickly got to work, drinking his fill. Lewis watched him for a moment, when something behind Nico caught Lewis’ eye. 

“Oh, you gotta look at that when you’re done. That’s hilarious.” Lewis put his hand on Nico’s shoulder and let it slide down to his arse.

“Hm?” Nico busied himself eating for a while longer before turning around into Lewis’ embrace and finally looking at what had captured Lewis’ interest. 

It was a poster for an upcoming movie. 

“Titanic”, Nico scoffed, and threw an incredulous glance towards Lewis. “Thank fuck we ended up deciding against going! I really wouldn’t have fancied swimming through the entire Atlantic.” 

Lewis chuckled and slung his right arm around Nico’s neck. “Don’t be so grumpy. That would’ve been fun!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Do I have to remind you how much you hated it when you had to swim through the Channel? And there were at least no sharks in there!” He pouted a little, and raised his hand to rub at a spot of dried blood on Lewis’ cheek. It didn’t come off, so he quickly leaned forward and licked it away. 

“Baby, you know that sharks can’t hurt you.” Lewis moved his head a little to catch Nico’s finger between his lips, swirling his tongue around it. Nico’s breath hitched in his throat when their eyes locked. 

“Don’t like it when they nibble on me,” Nico mumbled, slightly distracted. 

Lewis smirked and let Nico’s finger slip out of his mouth until it rested against his bottom lip. “Maybe if you hugged the sharks instead of... screaming and paddling away? I’m sure they’d love you.”

“Fuck you.” 

“I’d rather you fuck me.” Lewis smirked, and licked over Nico’s thumb one more time. “Let’s race each other back to the hotel. Whoever’s first gets to decide if we go watch Titanic or not.” 

Lewis didn’t wait for Nico to agree, he just sprinted away in full use of his supernatural speed. Nico gave him a little head start.

**#  
2014**

"I can't believe we're really doing this", Nico said, excitement written on his face. "This was definitely one of your better ideas, Lewis." 

Lewis was standing next to his car, race suit zipped up and helmet under his arm. It was yellow, like Senna's since watching him race a couple of years ago was what had gotten them here in the first place. 

"I know." Lewis smug smile disappeared under the helmet. "May the better... man win." 

As it turned out, it wasn't that easy to determine who the better 'man' was. First of all, Nico was damn good, Lewis had to admit it. He was almost annoyed. Second of all, Lewis had originally thought this would just be a quick thing for them. You know, get into a formula one team, win a championship, fuck your husband on one of those pretty cars, and then onto the next adventure. In the long run it would probably still feel like this but... 

"I'm so happy I made the decision to go ahead with you two", Toto said after their first race. It had been a success. Lewis on pole, Nico winning the race - Lewis didn't even have time to sulk over that, he was so excited for the next one in Malaysia. 

"Thank you, Toto!" Nico shook his hand, smiling at the man. "We're both looking forward to a successful season with Mercedes." 

And it would be a successful season for them. 

"Isn't it kind of unfair for everyone else", Lewis asked casually after the Spanish Grand Prix, the fourth win in a row for him. 

(Nico _had_ sulked a little, but Lewis had gotten him an extra nice dinner - a dirty dinner, as they called it, the dinner finding its way all over Nico. Recent innovations like detachable shower heads really made the clean up afterwards a lot easier.) 

Nico was lying on his back on their bed, fucked out and a little woozy still. "What do you mean?" 

Lewis rolled on his belly and propped his elbows up, squinting at Nico in the darkness. "Well, you know, our strength, and supernatural reaction time, and all that. The vampire stuff." 

With a snort, Nico opened his eyes. "The _vampire stuff_?" 

Lewis shrugged. "Our unique physiology, if you'd rather I use a fancy word for it." 

"Eh", Nico gave back and closed his eyes again. "They can let us dominate the sport for a couple of years. After all we're not going to get a chance to do this again for at least a couple hundred years!" 

"Not with all the documentation these days, no." Lewis liked to complain about it, sometimes, the internet and information availability were truly crazy these days. It was cool, there was no discussion about that, absolutely amazing and useful. But also annoying, when you had to hide your vampirism from the world. 

Nico grabbed a pillow and whacked Lewis in the face. 

"Excuse me?!" Lewis didn't hesitate, he lunged for one of the throw cushions and threw it back at Nico, not even waiting for an explanation. 

"Oh, you-!" Suddenly not tired at all anymore - vampire energy levels were truly the best - Nico threw himself at Lewis and tried to wrestle him down. But Lewis was fighting back, and this wasn't play fighting, he snarled and tried to bite into Nico's wrist. 

"HEY!"

"You smacked me in the face!" Lewis was trashing in Nico's hold, kicking his legs until he managed to hit something. The splinter of wood was drowned out by Nico's grunt and the creak of the bed when Nico tried to get Lewis back under control. 

Lewis was still doing his everything to get Nico off of him, though - including trying to bite him, this time in his neck. "Stop trying to bite me, that's unfair, you bastard-" 

They rolled over the bed, Nico's shoulder knocking into the headboard, until they almost fell off. "I'm not doing anything!", Lewis exclaimed, his breathing going fast when he caught one of Nico's hands and bent his arm back.

Nico growled, and used his full strength to push Lewis. "You're fighting dirty!", he yelled, and then realised he had shoved Lewis face forward into the headboard. "Oops." 

Lewis was sitting on the floor a couple of feet in front of the bed, the splintered wood around him, eyes sparkling. "Says the one who broke the bed." He jumped, a single leap from the floor back onto the bed, and the impact when he landed on Nico did the rest, the bed crumbled beneath them. 

"Now you're just doing it on purpose", Nico accused him, but he didn't fight back anymore when Lewis straddled him this time. 

Hissing, Lewis leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Nico's neck. The bed was already destroyed, they could mess it up a little more. 

It was only when the sun started to come up that they left the ruins of the destroyed room and ventured out, looking for a quick snack - and also someone to confess that they had broken the room to. 

The snack was the easier part, even though they had strict principles on how far from the track they had to be for a hunt. The confession part was a lot more embarrassing. 

"You did _what_?", Toto asked, incredulous. He had only heard about the incident because the hotel had called his assistant to ask who to bill for the damages. 

"It wasn't my fault!", Lewis defended himself. Nico threw him a dirty look. "Unfortunately, we _both_ lost our temper. We apologise and will try not to do it again in the near future." 

Toto was about to lose his mind. "The near future?!" He had really hoped that the two new drivers would bring a change to the team, and they definitely had done that, but he wasn't sure what it was about them. They were always so... different. He was pretty sure he'd never seen Lewis eat anything except pancakes, for example. 

Nico corrected himself with a reassuring and polite smile: "We'll not do it again. Period."

"Unless he provokes me", Lewis added unhelpfully. 

"I thought you two were friends!" Toto really did not know how to take this. Who went into their team mates hotel room to have a discussion about strategy that turned physical enough to completely destroy a bed? And in the middle of the night! Toto had thought they were just fucking at first, but when the hotel employee had detailed the damaged he'd been shocked. Not even the most passionate lovers would be able to shred a bed into splinters. 

Lewis huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We're not friends." 

Nico opened his mouth and then closed it again. He smiled. 

That's how that rumour got started. 

A couple of weeks later Lewis accidentally made the rumour a lot worse. Nico had crashed during FP2, and it looked _bad_. He had spun and hit the barriers almost at full speed, the car squished and wrecked on the gravel. Lewis had been in the Mercedes box, talking some data through with one of his engineers when it had happened. 

Everyone had been shocked and worried, focusing on the TV footage that zoomed in on the wreck. "That did not look good", the engineer next to Lewis said. "Oh shit." 

"Hmm", Lewis replied and pointed to another data coloum. "Do you think if we maybe change the setting on the-" 

But the engineer interrupted him: "Sorry, did you not see your teammate crash just now?!" 

Lewis blinked, perplexed. "Uhm, I sure did, but-" 

"You may not be friends, but a certain amount of human decency is required in this sport", the engineer said icily and then pointedly looked at the screens again. 

Lewis turned and saw several of his mechanics look at him in disgust. Damn. "I'm sure he's fine!" In his attempt to placate everyone he may have sounded a bit petulant.

A couple of minutes later the screens showed Nico as he moved a seemingly lose piece of metal off his car and emerged from the wrack, the marshalls and paramedics swarming him immediately. Everyone in the garage breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Told you", Lewis muttered under his breath and shoved the data sheet in front of his engineer again. "Can we now please talk about my aerodynamics?" 

When Nico came back into the garage the free practice had been red flagged. It had taken some time for him to be cleared by the paramedics; "stupidly insane luck and a miracle on top of that" they had called it when Nico appeared to be entirely unharmed. 

"Nico!", Lewis exclaimed, leaving his engineer and the data sheet behind and ran towards him. Ran, as in, moved at a speed that humans deemed acceptable for running. He threw himself at Nico, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" 

Nico caught him easily. "... thanks?" He suspiciously assessed the situation. "Did you say something stupid and everyone thought you didn't care I might be dead?", he then asked under his breath. 

Lewis smirked. "Might've." He stepped back. "I suppose this is not as good as fishing someone out of the Channel after their fighter airplane got shot down in the Great War but-", he turned around, took Nico's hand in his and addressed the room, "I'm truly glad that Nico is okay. He's very important to me, I want to emphasise this." 

Everyone in the Mercedes garage cheered for them, everyone except Toto. He had observed the situation closely and had once again come to the conclusion that something wasn't right here. Who, after all, referred to World War 1 as the 'Great War' in a weird metaphor? 

**#  
2015**

The track walk was boring. He had tried to walk behind Lewis and look at his arse but Lewis’ physio had turned around and stared him down until he’d stopped. 

He liked Spa, it was a lovely track, and the location in between the forests of the Ardennes was beautiful; but Nico was ready disappear back into their motorhome for the day. Or at least for a break. 

But no, he still had to walk another 3km. And Lewis was actually paying attention, so he couldn’t even chat with him. The world was a cruel place. 

Pouting, Nico was trying to blend out the chatter about the fresh layer of paint on the barriers when he heard a howl. To the casual observer it sounded like a wolf, of course, but Nico almost froze to the spot. When Lewis turned around with the biggest smile on his face, he knew that he was not mistaken. Their wolves had somehow managed to cross half a continent to come see them. 

Nico spent the second half of the track walk worrying. They had done a great job in keeping their true form hidden from the humans all around them and had stuck to their hunting rules, but now that the wolves were here... Nico had to admit that he'd become attached to the humans. They needed to be careful. 

Immediately after they were done with their driver duties for the day Lewis grabbed his hand and they ventured into the forest, easily falling into a vampire-speed run as soon as they were out of sight from humans. 

“Can you believe they came to see us?”, Lewis asked, beaming and sniffing the air to figure out where their wolves were. 

Nico didn’t get to answer because a giant fluffy wolf tackled him to the ground. “Bailey!”, he screeched, quite indignantly, not that he would admit to it. Luckily Lewis was busy trying to avoid being slobbered to death by Coco while Roscoe kept bumping his head into Lewis’ stomach. 

“Hello my babies, my absolute delights, my sweet little perfect darlings”, Lewis cooed and started kissing Roscoe’s head. “Aren’t you a good boy? Who’s the best boy? Yes, it’s you, Roscoe!!” 

They played with the wolves, and Lewis insisted on bringing them the remains of their dinner later. 

"We shouldn't...", Nico had tried to object. "What if they start hunting in the paddock?" 

Lewis rolled his eyes. "They won't. They're well behaved. They're going to stay here in the forest. Right, Roscoe?" The big wolf barked a deep 'woof' and then continued to devour his snack. 

As it turned out, neither of them were right. 

Nico and Lewis had been chatting with Jenson and Fernando when they heard an ear piercing scream behind them.

"What the fuck!", Seb yelled, frozen to the spot as Coco sniffed at his feet. She was big too, not quite as big as Roscoe, but her light brown fur shimmered over her muscles. "Whose dog is this! Or should I saw, wolf?!" 

Lewis hurried over. "Coco! Heel!", he commanded in a stern voice and the wolf immediately obeyed and came to him. 

"What the fuck, Hamilton!", Seb repeated, his eyes big with fear. "What kind of dog is that?!" 

With a sheepish grin Lewis scratched Coco's head. "She's an Irish Wolfhound. Crossed with an Alaskan Malamute. We don't really know." 

At least Lewis had done some research, Nico thought, and tried to casually check their surroundings to see if Roscoe or Bailey had made it into the paddock too, or if they'd already hunted. It didn't seem like it which was a relief. 

"Is she now", Jenson remarked. Him and Fernando had followed Nico over but they kept a respectful distance to the wolf and Lewis. 

Nico didn't like the skeptical tone. "Lewis adopted her recently."

"Looks more like she adopted him", Jenson laughed. "Can I pet her? She's a big girl. She's not gonna bite, or like, maul me, is she?" 

"She's perfectly trained", Lewis sniffed. "I have no idea how she, uh, got out. Or in. Coco, sit." 

Coco sat and panted. Nico had never realised how pointy her canines were. It didn't seem to deter Jenson who started to coo over her and let her sniff and lick his hand before he petted her. 

"She's big." Fernando had kept his distance too, but since Jenson hadn't turned into a snack he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Can't believe theres a dog that might be taller than Jenson." 

Lewis laughed. "Yeah, if she gets her paws on your shoulders you don't have a chance - she's gonna lick your face off." 

While Lewis joked with Jenson and Fernando Nico walked over to Seb. "Are you okay?", he asked carefully. He could still hear Sebastian's frantic heartbeat. 

"Yeah, just. A bit shocked." Seb laughed awkwardly. "I did not expect that. I thought Kimi's German shepherd was big..." 

Nico smiled. "How is it going with you and Kimi by the way? Is Ferrari treating you right?" 

Seb blushed at that. "Ah, yeah, it's good. Kimi's a great team mate, of course." 

The gossip about Seb and Kimi was strong, and if Felipe was to be believed, then Seb had a giant crush on Kimi. Nico had meant to investigate that for himself for ages and it seemed like it might be true. Maybe Lewis and Nico should attend the leisure activities the other drivers engaged in more often. 

"Great. I'm happy for you.", Nico said. "Good luck for the race, for you and Kimi both. Maybe you two will have something to celebrate soon!" The power of good gossip was not lost on him, and the way Seb's face went crimson at that comment was very satisfying. 

Later, after he'd argued with Lewis if Coco should be allowed to stay with them for the remainder of the weekend and agreed to let her stay if Lewis was going to come along to the driver's dinner on Sunday evening. 

"You are a horrible gossip", Lewis accused. 

They'd ran almost all the way to France to go hunting. An hour of physical exercise was always nice to go with a big dinner, just running at their vampiric top speed felt freeing. Being in the human world all day long made their legs itch for a proper work out, humans just moved too slow most of the time.

"Maybe so. At least that pastime won't get half the paddock eaten..." 

Lewis huffed. "I'm not so sure about that. Why do we have to go eat dinner? I don't like to eat human food unless-"

"Unless it's pancakes, I know, Lewis." Nico laughed. "They already all think we're weird. It's time to get a bit more involved. And I really want to know if Kimi is in love with Sebastian too." 

"Humans are so easily swayed by their passions, is that really going to be interesting?" Lewis did not get up that easily. He preferred to have Nico to himself. And now that the wolves were here he had been looking forward to a couple of calm evenings with a movie and cuddles. Not social obligations. 

Lewis only gave in after Nico employed a strategy that involved edging Lewis several times and a bite to his wrist. 

After Lewis had won the race they managed to procure a bottle of wine, nothing too crazy, just twenty-odd years old, and showed up at the driver's dinner dressed in casual but matching suits. 

"Oh, it's the Merc boys!", Jenson shouted when they approached the table. Not everyone was attending, of course, but a good half dozen of drivers were there, getting drunk and celebrating a little - it was the first race after the summer break, after all. 

"Hello", Nico said and waved awkwardly. Lewis pushed him aside. "Hi, guys. We brought some wine." 

"Then they're allowed to sit", Felipe commented and laughed. Fernando rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. 

"Congratulations on your win, Lewis!" Max seemed fairly excited, not usually the type for hero worship. "That was impressive today!"

Seb grunted. "Can we keep focusing on the tyre issue?! Am I the only one who thinks this is absolutely unacceptable? Nico, please - you didn't go off track either on Friday! And still that tyre failure! Imagine what could've happened if mine had failed 200m earlier."

"You would not be standing here", Kimi agreed earnestly. 

Nico rammed his elbow into Lewis' ribs, hard enough to move him and his chair a couple of inches. Daniel seemed to notice, but didn't get to say anything, as Nico quickly agreed with Seb. "They exploded completely out of the blue!"

The conversation stayed on the tyre problem for some time after that, until Lewis declined to order for the second time. 

"You really not gonna eat anything, mate?" Daniel was busy opening the wine bottle Lewis had brought and seemed intent to make sure Lewis was okay. 

"I'm good, I live off of my wins", Lewis joked with a smirk. Everyone laughed. 

"They seem to pay off if you can afford to casually bring this wine round." Dan whistled when he saw the label. "That's some good shit right here." 

"It's not even that old!", Lewis protested. "Nico found a bottle of from 1859 in our wine cellar the other day. That was a good year." 

The table went quiet at that; and Lewis turned to look at Nico with wide eyes. Oops. 

"I knew they're together!" Jenson snatched the bottle of wine out of Dan's hands. "Let's drink to that." 

Nico had already started to come up with a human-sounding excuse how 1859 was a great year because the Second Italian War of Independence had ended and one could finally go hike in the Dolomites in peace again, not because they'd _lived through it or anything_, but belatedly noticed it wasn't necessary. 

"Good for you!", Carlos added with a big smile. "We were suspecting it, we're gonna be honest, but I'm happy for you!" 

"So", Nico asked and changed into gossip-mode. "Are we the only couple here, then?" He threw a pointed glance in Seb's and Kimi's direction - they were sitting next to each other at the table; well, Seb was almost sitting in Kimi's lap. 

Kimi hadn't said anything during the entire time since Nico and Lewis had arrived, but Nico could see the stolen glances... from both Seb and Kimi. 

Fernando laughed, and threw his arm around Jenson's shoulders. Jenson blew him a kiss. "You know, usually they don't really approve of... fraternisation." 

Felipe rolled his eyes at them. "Oh come on, as if you two ever had any troubles." 

Seb coughed before Fernando could reply. "Do we really have to gossip about their love life?" 

"We could gossip about yours instead!", Dan shouted with a laugh. "C'mon, Seb, tell us. What have you been up to? Or should I ask... who?" 

Quickly shaking his head, Seb blushed. "I've been focusing on my driving. Maybe you should give that a try too, Ricciardo!" 

They argued back and forth for a bit until the conversation finally moved on towards the topic of a possible dessert. If it wasn't for Nico's enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have picked up on it, but Kimi clearly said: "Don't let them rile you up. You're perfect the way you are..." 

All in all, it was a great evening. They made new friends, and started to hang out with the other drivers more after that. Life was good. 

Life was good, even though Toto looked at them weirdly when he saw them coming back from a hunting trip early in the morning a couple of weeks later; even though being friends with humans meant that they got invited to a morning run with Jenson and Fernando and spent an hour trying to figure out how to jog at a human speed that seemed appropriate for well-trained athletes. 

Life was good, even though when they were hunting in the US and their victim recognised them - being asked for autograph by your dinner was frankly a weird experience. Lewis did not like that at all. Lewis loved winning the championship again, though. 

**#  
2016**

"You know", Lewis said casually when they returned from their first hunting trip of the 2016 season a couple of months later. They had spent the winter break snowboarding in the US and had only now returned to Europe for the pre-season testing. "I have a good feeling about this season. I feel like you might kick my arse, continuing that streak from the last couple races..."

Nico laughed. They were holding hands and walking at a slow human speed since it was still early in the night. "We'll see."

"You're still having fun, right?" Lewis squeezed Nico's hand a little and smiled up to him. 

"Of course, baby. We can keep at this for as long as you like." Nico squeezed Lewis' hand in return. 

"I just... wanna make sure. I know you do get bored of this adrenaline junkie stuff a little easier than I do. If you want we can steal you a Grand Piano. You've not played in ages! Or how about you explore the internet a little? You did like the vlogging," Lewis suggested, fretting a little. 

"Will you stop worrying? I'm capable of using my words to tell you when I'm bored, you know." Nico stopped, and pulled Lewis a little closer. "I love seeing you happy. I could never get bored of seeing you do something you enjoy." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lewis'. "Also, you were right. I'm going to kick your arse this year. Don't you worry." 

Lewis chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, kissing him softly. "I love you", he whispered and they lost themselves in their kiss, in the love and intimacy they shared. 

It was only when they heard someone scream that they parted. 

"Did you hear that", Lewis asked, furrowing his brows. "Did someone-"

Another scream, shrill and not very human like, followed by a quieter call for: "HELP!" 

Nico and Lewis exchanged a look and then ran towards the source of the noise. It turned out to be a small alleyway on the other side of the hotel they were staying at - bless the vampire superhearing. 

When they slowed down they saw a man lying on the ground, writhing in pain, and another kneeled next to him. It was Kimi. 

"Nico? Is that you?" Kimi had looked up, and was now beckoning them to come closer. "Please help me!" 

Seb was lying on his side, his mouth still open in a silent scream. His body was shaking even though his face was frozen into an expression of fear, and Nico suddenly had a bad feeling. 

Lewis stepped next to Kimi and sank down to his knees, helping Kimi to hold Seb down so he wouldn't hurt himself with the tremors that were wrecking through his body. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Kimi sounded completely panicked and was talking too fast. "I went looking for him, in the hotel I mean. We were meant to meet up for - for a movie, but he didn't show, and that's not like him at all you know?" He stopped for a deep breath. "I called him, and he didn't answer, so I checked the Find My Friends app and-" Kimi stifled a sob. 

"So you found him here, like this", Lewis completed his sentence. "Shouldn't we call an ambulance then?" 

Kimi hesitated a little, and before he could explain himself Nico spoke up.

"No." Nico knew what this was, and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. "When you found him he didn't have a pulse, did he?" 

Lewis froze, and immediately let of Seb, looking at Kimi with a scandalised expression. 

"No", Kimi whispered. "He was cold, and didn't move, and then suddenly he started thrashing and screaming and-" There were tears running over Kimi's face, silently, as if his eyes just couldn't contain them anymore. He looked at from Nico to Lewis, terror written on his face. 

Awkwardly patting Kimi's shoulder, Lewis tried to comfort him. "Ah, so maybe you just didn't take the pulse properly, hm? We should still call-" 

"Lewis." Nico's voice sounded distressed too, and that made Lewis stand up immediately, looking at Nico with worry. Nico swallowed hard. "Let's take him up to his room. This is not going to be a pretty night."

Confused, Lewis looked from Nico down to where Kimi was still kneeling next to Seb and then back. He didn't understand why Nico thought Seb might have been turned. It was a lot more likely that unfortunate foul play had led to this devastating situation. 

"Can you help him?", Kimi asked quietly, his voice almost breaking. He was shaking, and Lewis wondered if he knew what they were. "Even if... even if it's to end his suffering." 

"I'll see what I can do." Nico leaned down and gently helped Kimi up. "I'll carry him, you show me to his room, okay?" With that he picked Seb's lifeless body up like he weighed nothing. Kimi wasn’t phased by that at all, his eyes fixed on Seb’s face as if he might wake up and be okay if Kimi just looked at him long enough. 

"Okay, but can someone please explain to me what's going on?!", Lewis exclaimed, now a little put out. Why did Kimi have a better understanding of the situation than him? 

Nico didn't reply until they had made their way through the hotel lobby, past the judgy looks of the receptionist. "Too much to drink", Nico had offered as an explanation when they had passed by. Kimi was walking right next to Nico, hovering over Seb as much as possible. 

As soon as they were in the hotel room Nico put Seb down on the bed. 

"So...?", Lewis asked, repeating his question. "What the hell is going on?"

Kimi took Seb's shoes off and pulled him a bit higher up so he could push a cushion under Seb's head and then sat down next to him on the mattress. He carefully put his fingers on Seb's neck - feeling for his pulse. 

"There's nothing." Kimi sounded so numb and empty, he was clearly in shock. Another convulsion ran through Seb's body, lifting him off the mattress momentarily, and he made a distressed noise deep in his throat. Kimi immediately put his hand against Seb's cheek, brushing his hair out of face. Another tear dripped over his cheek, and Kimi quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

"He got turned", Nico said quietly, as if that explained everything. "Kimi, what do you know about vampires?" 

Kimi just shook his head, letting his fingers rest on Seb's forehead. "Nothing, I don't know." Then a moment of a silence. "When I was a child there was a woman, she lived on our street, she- she died, it was awful. There was no blood left in her body when they found her." He moved his fingers over Seb's throat, then he looked up, his eyes distant. "There's no blood dripping out of these wounds on his neck." 

Lewis threw an incredulous glance over to Nico. "How can it be that he's turning when... he's, uh." He scrambled to word it in a way that didn't include the words 'eaten up'. "When there's no blood left?" 

Nico pulled a chair from the desk that was attached to the wall on the other side of the bed and looked at Lewis with a serious expression. "It has nothing to do with how much blood there's left in him. He's turning because there was an exchange of bodily fluids. Whoever it was, they must have... left something behind. Probably their own blood, considering he wasn't violated." 

Kimi gagged at that; if possible, he looked even more terrified than before. "He wasn't... that... that's vile." 

Shrugging, Nico looked over to Lewis, who had a contemplating look on his face. "I don't understand why someone would go to that length." 

"I don't know why they did that." Nico looked at Kimi with pity in his eyes. "It happened, we can't change that anymore. I'm very sorry, Kimi, I know how much he meant to you." 

Kimi nodded. He was holding Seb's hand tightly enough that his knuckles had turned white. "What happens now? I don't want him to turn into a monster. He wouldn't have wanted that."

"You're taking this really well, actually", Lewis said, trying to make Kimi feel a little more at ease. He looked like he was ready to run, or fight, if necessary. "I think we just have to wait until he wakes up. You don't have to be afraid, Kimi." 

It took time until Seb woke up, long enough that Nico started to get restless. It upset him that Lewis had to see this, see the ugly side of it after all - he knew that Lewis was happy with him, but this was still a horrible fate for a human. And he had sprung it upon Lewis, all those years ago, when their bond had still been fragile and new and unexplored. Lewis had had him by his side, always. 

Seb would be alone. 

For the time being Kimi was still by his side, but Nico knew that even though his composure was admirable, it wouldn't hold forever. It never did, with humans. However, when Seb woke up, his eyes fluttering open as if the soft indirect lighting of the room was brighter than the sun on a summer noon, Kimi only grabbed his hand tighter. 

"Seb!", Kimi exclaimed, looking down at him with a mix of uncertainty and relief. "Seb, can you hear me?" 

Seb's eyes zeroed in on Kimi's face and it was good that Nico had been paying attention. He was across the room before Seb managed to untangle himself from underneath the duvet and pushed Kimi back as softly as he could while restraining Seb's hands above his head. 

"Lewis", he said, his tone all business. Lewis had been going through the mini fridge, but he was by Nico's side immediately. He grabbed Seb's face, holding his jaw shut with one hand, and helped Nico to sit Seb up and hold his arms behind his back. 

In the time it took for Kimi to land on the floor and look up at them they had Seb under control, even though he was hissing and fighting. 

"Calm down, Sebastian", Lewis said loudly. "You were turned into a vampire. No, you cannot drink from Kimi. That's Kimi Räikkönen. Do you remember him? He's your friend. He's your teammate." 

They continued to hold Seb, but his thrashing about ceased. He was still staring at Kimi like he all he could think about was ripping his throat out, though, and Nico and Lewis would not let that happen. 

Except - Kimi got up from the floor and approached them again. 

"Stay back", Nico warned, "Lewis has to remove his hand for Seb to speak and you don't want to be anywhere near his teeth when that happens." 

Kimi didn't listen. "Seb, it's me. I know you're in there, I know you're not gone. Please. I need you to remember. I thought I lost you and-" He motioned for Lewis to take his hand away. "I love you." 

Lewis did remove his hand, and he felt quite awkward, kneeling on the bed and subduing Seb like this while Kimi had such an emotional moment. He tried to look away and met Nico's gaze. Nico was grinning, the horrible busybody that he was. 

"Kimi?", Seb croaked. His fangs were scraping over his lips as he was speaking; he had gone limp in Nico's and Lewis' hold. "Kimi, what is going on?" 

Kimi teared up and reached out for Seb, cradling his face in his hands. "Yes, yes, it's me, you're okay. I'm here." 

Clearing his throat, Nico interrupted them. "Seb, can you tell me how you're feeling?" 

When Seb said that he was feeling okay they slowly released him, ready to hold him back should he try to attack again. He didn't though, he was just very confused, which was understandable. Kimi crawled on the bed with him - his blatant disregard for his own safety was, frankly, baffling - and hugged him while Nico tried his best to explain. 

Lewis wondered how it could be that what had been the best moment of his life for him was so traumatic for someone else. Nico was very pragmatic about his own experience, he had told Lewis that he'd never been happy before he'd gotten turned and being a vampire had given him opportunities and riches he'd never dared to dream of. Most importantly, it had given him Lewis. But Seb had been living his dream. Seb was successful, being a formula one driver was all he ever wanted, and he had been pining for Kimi. He'd been content, with a happy future ahead of him, a happy human future - and now all of that had been ripped away because an unknown vampire had exchanged a little bit of blood with Seb. 

Seb couldn't remember what exactly had happened either, which only served to make it worse. It was clear that he was afraid. He had freaked out that Lewis and Nico, _vampires_ had been mingling with the drivers all this time. "It's a betrayal", Seb had said, enraged. "How do I know that it wasn't one of you who bit me?!" 

"You'll have to take our word for it", Lewis had replied, his eyes hard. They'd called it a night soon after that. Seb had lots to think about, and they had tried to convince Kimi to leave as well but he'd insisted to stay. 

"I don't know why Kimi is risking his life like that." Lewis was still a bit sulky over Seb's comment when they'd left his room. 

Nico chuckled. "He's in love. And Seb can use the support, so let them be." 

"Hrmpf", Lewis made, and crossed his arms. "That's not going to end well." 

Fortunately Lewis was wrong. 

They dropped by the next day to pick Seb up to go hunting - they did not want to risk Seb going without blood for too long, especially for Kimi's sake. 

"Still alive?", Lewis asked with a smirk as soon as Kimi opened the door for them. He got a glare for his trouble, and then they followed Kimi inside the room. 

"I don't think I can do it." Seb was pacing in the room like a caged tiger. "I don't want this. I don't want blood on my hands. I cannot become a murderer." 

Nico sighed and let himself fall on the couch, pulling Lewis with him. "Look", he said, "I understand that you still have human inhibitions. But it's not murder, it's..." 

"It is murder", Kimi spoke up. He was leaning against the table and had his arms crossed, a dark expression on his face. 

"Maybe we can break into a blood bank?", Lewis suggested. "Would that make you feel better?" 

Seb made a non-committal noise. "I can't do that forever, can I? Hospitals need that blood, I can't treat kind people who donate their blood for a good cause like... like a supermarket!" 

Nico raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you're that much of a humanitarian." 

"I wasn't facing murder before, was I!" Seb took up his pacing again, frustrated. "Can't you just ram a wooden spike through my heart and end this?"

"That's not how it works, I'm afraid." Lewis got up from the sofa and walked over to Seb. "You can only die if your creator kills you; or if you create another vampire and they kill you." Nico had told him the story of how he'd taken revenge on his creator once. It had made Lewis cry, and he hadn't left Nico's side for days afterward to comfort him. He loathed that he had to bring the topic up now and reached for Nico's hand. 

Kimi shuddered. "That's horrible. Why is everything related to this god awful... disease so horrifying." 

Not acknowledging what Kimi said Lewis quickly changed the topic. "How about... coconut water." 

"What?!"

"Coconut water. It's vegan", Lewis explained. "It can substitute human plasma in an emergency. Technically, we don't need the blood itself - we need what's inside the red blood cells. It's fairly similar to coconut water. Is what I heard." 

Nico snorted. They liked to drink coconut water on tropic holidays because it tasted better than a lot of human beverages, but Lewis' idea of a plant-based vampire diet was hilarious. "I don't think that's how it works, Lewis." 

"Veganism is a trend in this decade", Lewis declared. "Why wouldn't it be applicable to vampires? Let Seb have some coconut water. It's better than nothing, until he comes around to blood." 

Seb groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Please, stop! I'd rather starve!"

Kimi had been watching Seb silently. Maybe it was time to let go of human ideas of morality. "Can't you maybe put it in a travel mug? So Seb doesn't have to see it", he suggested hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't you want to see coconut water?" 

Nico rolled his eyes and patted Lewis' back. "I'm fairly sure he's talking about blood. But it was a great idea, baby. Very creative. We'll go with Kimi's plan." 

Seb's protest got ignored, and Nico and Lewis left to go fill up a travel mug for him. They ended up mixing coconut water into it, though. Lewis refused to let his idea go, and coconut flavoured blood was something they'd never tried before. 

"Maybe I'll go vegan", he declared after sniffing the mixture. "It smells good." 

"It smells revolting!" Seb was standing on the other side of the room, pointedly holding his nose shut in a theatrical gesture. "I don't want it. I want to know whatever the hell you did with the body!" 

"Seb." Kimi took the travel mug from Lewis and put a metal straw in it, carrying it over to Seb. "Drink this." 

"No. I want no part in a murder." 

Kimi, imperturbable, demure Kimi, suddenly lost his patience. "Shut up." He didn't shout, but there was a power behind his voice that made even Lewis and Nico on the other side of the room freeze up. "I watched you fucking die in that alleyway. I thought you were _dead_, do you understand that? Maybe I'm horrible and selfish for this, but I'm so fucking relieved you're still here, even as a vampire. Now you drink blood, so what! I'll murder for you, if you want, for as long as I live, but I will not let you starve. You're going to fucking drink this blood, and you're going to shut up about it!" 

Pushing the travel mug in Seb's hands Kimi stared at him. "Drink. Up." 

Seb drank. And once he started, he couldn't stop. He took the straw out, throwing it away and gulped the blood out of the mug like he was dying of thirst. 

Alarmed, Lewis and Nico exchanged a glance and moved towards him, ready to restrain him again should he try to attack Kimi next. 

Seb scoffed at them, and threw the empty travel mug on the floor too. "I'm not going to hurt him. You two can fuck off." 

He was staring at Kimi though, and there was hunger in his eyes. 

"Yeah, we're just gonna make sure-", Nico started to say, but Seb took a step forward and in a split second, his mouth was on Kimi's. "---oh. Well. Careful with your fangs, Seb." 

Lewis was smirking when Nico grabbed him and pulled him out of the room to give Kimi and Seb some privacy. "I bet you the entire coconut water supply that we stole that when we come back tomorrow Kimi's turned." 

"Considering _I_ noticed there was something going on between them _first_ that bet is pointless anyway. I win." Nico returned Lewis' grin. The past day had been eventful, and he was looking forward to some downtime. After all, they still had a whole season ahead of them. 

"Wait a second. Lewis, how much coconut water did you steal? You said you were taking one bottle!!" 

**#  
2017**

What had been a life changing year for Seb and Kimi had been busy for Nico and Lewis too, with Nico winning the championship and gloating about it for the entire winter break. Now, a year later, Seb and Kimi seemed fairly adjusted to their new lifestyle, but today was going to be complicated. They were invited to a wedding - Mssrs Button and Alonso would tie the knot today, and Seb in particular still had a hard time dealing with all too human events.

"If I have to play baby sitter I'm going to be grumpy all night", Lewis warned Nico while they were driving up to the venue in their Rolls Royce. 

"They're going to behave, stop worrying." Nico helped Lewis out of the car, admiring the way his dark red suit fit his body. "You look amazing. Have I told you that already?" 

"You can tell me again." Lewis smiled up at Nico, and for a moment the outside world ceased to exist around them, it was just Lewis and Nico and their love for each other. 

That was until Seb and Kimi spotted them. "There you are!" Seb exclaimed, dragging Kimi along who looked a little stiff and uncomfortable by being surrounded by so many easily squishable humans. "We were wondering when you would show up. There's coconut water at the bar, Lewis!" 

Lewis groaned, and tried to hide his face against Nico's chest. "He's never going to let me live that down, is he." 

"Not in all eternity", Seb reminded Lewis cheerfully. 

Seb and Kimi disappeared in the direction of the bar - Kimi had been very pleased when he'd learned that vampires could still get drunk. 

"They're very different about all of this than we are", Nico remarked while they were watching Seb and Kimi congratulate Jenson and Fernando later. "Maybe it's because the world is so different now, but I have a feeling that if there was a cure... a way to go back to being human... they'd go for it in a heartbeat." 

"Yeah", Lewis agreed. He took a sip of his champagne and cocked his head. "This is a very special decade. I'm glad we share it with all these humans." 

Feeling a little nostalgic, Nico put his arm around Lewis' waist and pulled him close. "I'm happy we've made friends. I'm happy with how social we are, with the humans and with Seb and Kimi. But more than anything I'm happy to have you." 

Lewis leaned up and kissed Nico. "I love you too, baby. This is our world, and everyone else is just a guest in it, never forget that." 

Nico's low laugh vibrated through Lewis' body. "They're good guests, though. Better guests than we are at this wedding." 

Somewhere behind them the crowd cheered, Jenson and Fernando must have cut the cake. 

"Ah", Lewis replied, "that's okay. There's always gotta be a margin for improvement." 

"Well, it can't get any better than _this_." Nico wrapped his arms around Lewis and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper and full of promises about the future.


End file.
